Evoker
Overview Evokers are a special groups of humans gifted with the ability to summon magical creatures from the Feymarch, known as Eidolons to fight alongside them in battle. The ability to summon these creatures however is not a natural part of magic and thus Evokers are very rare, with only about a dozen being born each generation. Contrary to popular belief, Evokers can be born to any parents, even if they themselves never possessed the gift. Evokers are the paralell to the Summoner, whom rather than bonding with a Whytkin learns to harness similiar powers The ability to Summon is one which can only be acquired in the earliest stages of a humans life, namely during their infancy and early childhood, this is because that during this brief time the childs connection to the Feymarch is at its peak, allowing lesser Eidolons, known as Whytkins to enter the world and bond with them, once a bond is established. That child has become an Evoker. The exact workings of this bond is however not yet fully grasped, all Scholars have inferred to this point is that the Whytkin and Evokers bond is unbreakable save for the death of their Summoner; and that the two of them gradually grow more powerful in tandem with one another over time. Evokers are however not without risk, as upon summoning an Eidolon they bind themselves to an unbreakable contract, which dictates that should their Eidolon be killed, the Evoker will have to exchange their own life for that of the fallen Eidolon, allowing it to live on but killing the Evoker in the process. This danger has led Evokers to rarely use their innate powers unless they're certain that the Eidolon is powerful enough to survive the battle. Unlike Black and White Mages, Evokers do not naturally learn how to call upon new creatures: and the only way for them to acquire the ability to call upon any Eidolon but their Whytkin is to defeat that Eidolon in battle. Due to the tremendous powers of Eidolons however, this is rarely achieveable alone and it is for this reason that Evokers are most commonly seen in the company of others. All Evokers are known to have great talents for magic, this is because for one to have the potential to become an Evoker one must have great affinity for the art, as only then is the connection to the Feymarch potent enough to allow a Whytkin to leave its realm and merge its spirit with the child. Evokers are natural spellcasters, but their magic is learned not by intuition, scholarship or reading, but is rather tied directly to their bonded Whytkin, and its associated element, Evokers learn spells of various schools and disciplines that correspond to their Whytkins particular nature. For instance, a Whytkin associated with the element of fire would bestow such spells upon its bonded Evoker, including black, white and in the cases of some other obscure elements, even Elder Magic. Becoming an Evoker To become eligible for a Whytkin to bond with, the child must be in possession of remarkable magical talent and be the host of great amounts of mana, only then can a link to the Feymarch become stabile enough to allow even weak Eidolons like the Whytkin to pass through the two planes of existence. This process can only succeed with a child, as when it begins to mature the link to the Feymarch rapidly fade away to almost nothing; which is why one cannot become a Evoker later in life, at least not unless the circumstances are exceptional. As one may predict, while it isn't outright nessecary for the parents of the child to be Evokers, if one of them are however - that alone exponentially increases the chances of the child being eligible as well. In rare cases were both parents are Evokers, the likelihood of their gift being transferred to their child is big enough as to be almost guaranteed. Abilities Personal Eidolon: The Whytkin are baby Eidolons whom function both as the source for a Evokers power and as their own personal Eidolon. Whytkins all appear almost identical, with only their facial features differing from one another and they possess almost no magical abilities whatsoever. Upon bonding with an Evoker however, the Whytkin gradually change into an unique form and with this development gains access to individual abilities. The exact abilities vary wildly from Whytkin to Whytkin but it is primarily based around several factors, most noteworthily what the Eidolon believes that the Evoker requires on their quest, allowing them to balance out one anothers weaknesses and gain additional strength from their synergy and cooperation. Once the young Eidolon has gotten an identity it will continue to use its newfound talents to aid its bonded Evoker in any way it can, inevitably growing to become a powerful Eidolon depending on how long the Evoker lives. When their bonded Evoker finally meets their demise, the link between the two of them are broken and the now free Eidolon joins the ranks of its brethren, allowing any other Evoker to call upon it if they can prove their mettle to it in combat, henceforth becoming a full-fledged Eidolon. 'Summon: '''The trademark ability of Evokers; and indeed the very reason they are reffered to as such is the extraordinary ability to call upon extraplanar and mystical entities to fight alongside them in combat. The wonders and feats a Evoker can achieve with their unique branch of magic has no paralell within the world, but this tremendous power doesn't come to them unconditionally, far from it; Evokers pledge themselves to an unbreakable contract upon summoning, which dictates that should their Eidolon be killed, they'd trade their own life in exchange for that of the Eidolon. Evokers, unlike regular Mages of Color also don't learn how to Summon Eidolons through study, but must instead seek out Eidolons on their own and challenge them for the right to wield their power. Contray to popular belief, an Evokers magic isn't limited to solely summoning Eidolons, but it can be used to summon almost anything, provided that the Evoker is aware of where the target currently is and they be within range, with the scope of the Summoning depending entirely upon the Evoker themselves though the average is roughly one league from the Evokers current position. This however requires that the target be willing, lest the ritual would instantly fail. The ability to call allies to their position has proved to become invaluable to many military organizations around the world, with many being willing to pay alot of gil in order to have a Evoker under their command, as their powers are uniquely suited for tactical warfare and assassinations. Summoning humans however, is a feat many Evokers are incapable of doing as it requires a greater deal of concentration and energy to achieve than regular summons. '''Invocation:'The great risks of a full summoning has for centuries made Evokers all across the world desperately try to come up with an alternative which allows them to use the tremendous power of Eidolons without putting themselves at risk. The solution was offered by Eidolons themselves, strangely enough - its a complicated artform which takes basis in summoning but a single aspect of the Eidolon, as opposed to its entirety into battle, allowing the Evoker to wield a part of their power as were it their own. While undoubtably much safer than a full summoning, Invoking is indeed flawed - as while it allows the Evoker to summon forth great power without risk to their life, it also requires much more mana than most other spells and cannot be altered in any way, thus ultimately being highly inefficient against a stronger enemy. Furthermore, as invoking an Eidolon requires that there be communion between the Evokers and the creature, Evokers can only invoke an aspect of an Eidolon whom they have already defeated. 'Command: '''Their connection to the Feymarch is known to allow Evokers to charm the mind of monsters, urging them to their will and granting the Evokers the ability to call on them for battle, granting them a method of defense which does not involve the summoning of Eidolons. Due to the fact that these summoned creatures aren't Eidolons, a Evokers need not trade their life for theirs should they die and as such its a safer, if alot less efficient alternative to summoning an Eidolon and putting themselves at risk. However, this ability, while useful is rendered almost completely ineffective against monsters whose intelligence are beyond that of the common beast. In these cases being interpreted as little but an annoying buzzing. 'Teleportation: 'Once an Evoker has reached a certain point in their training, they sometimes discover how to perform a so-called 'reverse summoning' on themselves - allowing them to instantly 'summon' themselves onto any location within their visual range, the time it takes for this to happen can be anywhere from nigh-instantenously to several seconds depending on the skill and experience of the Evoker. This ability is noted to differ from the Time Mage variant in that it is incapable of transporting anyone but the Evoker who originally initiated it and that it is completely incapable of transporting the Evokers over larger distances, its max range being entirely dependent on the Evokers proficiency with this ability. It is also noted to be consistently unreliable and prone to fail should the Evoker attempt to teleport more than a few yards away from their original position. 'Spellcasting: '''The bonding process between Evoker and Whytkin forms a permanent empathic link between the two of them, conjoining their minds with an unbreakable bond, this bond is what serves as the foundation upon which the Evoker bases their spellcraft, and unlike mages of color, an Evoker never specializes in a single discipline of magic, because they learn magic through their link with their Whytkin. However, they can only learn spells which somehow correspond to or are otherwise related to their Whytkin's elemental nature, examples being magic that protects against the element itself and offensive magic of that element, for this reason, Evokers generally cast either black or green magic, although white magic is also quite common. Elder Magic is rare, due to none of their spells generally belonging to any true element per se, but such occurences aren't unheard of. Finally, each Whytkin has an additional selection of spells it may impart upon the Evoker, whom, rather than being related to the element or the Whytkin's nature - are related to the Evokers themselves, an example being that an Evoker with severe cryophobia would be granted the means through which they might defend themselves against it. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job